


at tumigil ang mundo...

by wonseokie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, lapslock
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonseokie/pseuds/wonseokie
Summary: kung saan, naalala ni yixing ang nakaraang limang buwan ng panliligaw nang may mabasang anonymous confession para kay junmyeon.tatlong bagay ang sumagi sa isip ni yixing sa oras na iyon: 1. walang forever. 2. luh malandi ka talaga. at 3. shet, junmyeon.





	at tumigil ang mundo...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamzy/gifts).



> sabi ni [ yamzy ](http://twitter.com/stanyeol_) mahirap daw magsulat ng happy sulay so here u go

alas-onse na noon ng gabi. nakahiga na si yixing sa kama, reading-ready nang magpahinga at matulog, pero siyempre scroll muna sa social media, ‘di ba? az a millennial. tahimik siyang nags’scroll nang may post—well, _pangalan_ —na umagaw ng atensyon niya.

 

 **The University Files  
** One hour ago  . Public

HELLO LANG PO SA ATING CHAIRPERSON NA JUNMYEON KIM HINAY HINAY SA PAGIGING PERFECT DI KO MAINTINDIHAN BAKIT ANG LAKAS NG TAMA KO SA’YO PLEASE single ka po ba may panahon ka po ba para sa mababang nilalang katulad ko hakhak joke 1/2 pero huhu galling niyo po inspiration kita forever

 

-junmyeon enthusiast, 201*-*****  
ba kalandian

 

tatlong bagay ang sumagi sa isip ni yixing sa oras na iyon: 1. _walang forever_. 2. _luh malandi ka talaga_. at 3. _shet, junmyeon_.

hindi alam ni yixing kung saan o kailan nagsimula ang pagkahumaling niya kay junmyeon. mas nauuna ito ng isang taon sa kanya sa kolehiyo. nagkakilala sila bilang buddies noong freshie pa ang batch ni yixing, at sa di maintindihang rason ay naging close naman ang barkada ni yixing sa barkada ni junmyeon. napansin na lang ni yixing na iba na ang tibok ng puso niya kung kasama niya si junmyeon second sem ng third year niya.

ang huling sem ni junmyeon sa kolehiyo.

 _ang ganda ng timing mo bro,_ pangaasar sa kanya ni chanyeol, isa sa mga kabarkada niya – at ang nag-isip ng pangalan ng grupo nilang mga _Hehe_ kahit siya lang naman sa kanila ‘yung jejemon.

 _eh ikaw kailan mo ba aaminin na may gusto ka kay baekhyun,_ bato pabalik palagi ni yixing. alam naman nilang dalawa, ng buong block nila, puta ng buong kolehiyo, na _crush na crush na crush_ ni chanyeol baekhyun socsci, kahit di pa niya maamin. tangina, malapit na sila mag-fourth year di pa niya maamin pati sa sarili niya na gusto na niya si baekhyun first years pa lang sila nung nakita si baek na kasama sa lightning rally.

 _tanga manigas ka._ yun na lang sagot sa kanya ni chanyeol.

ang hindi niya maintindihan, kung bakit dumating ‘yung realization niya habang kumakain silang magbabarkada sa KFC. magkaharap silang magkaupo ni junmyeon sa isang dulo. katabi ni yixing si jongin, yung buddy ni chanyeol na sophomore, at katabi naman ni junmyeon si kris, best friend since birth daw.

para bang, one moment, nagsusubo lang siya ng fun shots tapos the next moment nabibilaukan siya dahil _he’s so beautiful and i’m in love with him_.

 _xing, are you okay?_ tanong agad ni junmyeon. ang nanay nga naman, forever concerned, di ba?

napamura na lang si yixing sa lahat ng mga lenggwaheng alam niya. tagalog, bisaya, ingles, ilokano, tapos hinabulan niya pa ng mandarin at cantonese. parang tanga si kris na pinipigilan yung tawa pero di naman magawa. sinipa niya na lang paa nito sa ilalim ng mesa.

 _i’m okay, kuya myeon,_ sagot ni yixing, dahil paano niya ba masasagot ang tanong? unless... _i think i just realized i’m in love you._

at di na napigil ni kris ang pagtawa. si jongin naman ang sumunod na nabilaukan, parang malapit nang mamatay. si chanyeol ayun sinusundan yung squad dad na halos maiyak sa kakatawa. inirapan na lang sila ni yixing. thank you sa suporta, _friends_.

 _what?_ tanong uli ni junmyeon. mukha siyang gulat na gulat, at di siya masisisi ni yixing doon. sobrang abrupt nga naman ng pag-confess niya.

 _sabi ko mahal kita kuya myeon,_ ulit ni yixing. walang kuda, walang kaba. o baka naman isang malaking breakdown ang nag-aantay sa kanya pag-uwi niya sa bahay? tulad nga ng boses sa GMA drama: _abangan_.

hindi pa rin tumitigil sa pagtawa si kris at si chanyeol. mukhang naiiyak na sa kakaubo si jongin. _i am confusion_ pa rin ang mukha ni junmyeon, at si yixing? tumayo na lang at umalis.

 

kinagabihan, nakuha niya ang isang text na pinakakakatakutan niya.

 **Junmyeon:** xing, we need to talk.

 **Yixing:** uhhhhhhhh pwedeng di nalang hehe

 **Junmyeon:** hehe mo mukha mo i’m outside your house

 **Yixing:** BASEJDNKE

paglabas ni yixing ng bahay, andoon nga si junmyeon, suot pa rin ang t-shirt niya na suot niya kanina at nakapatong dito yung jacket na suot ni kris. hindi alam ni yixing kung ano dapat ang mararamdaman niya. may halong takot, kaba, at anticipation sa kung ano ba ang kailangan nilang pag-usapan.

“do’n na lang tayo sa playground, kuya,” sabi ni yixing, at inunahan na si junmyeon palabas ng gate. nasa harap lang naman ng bahay nila yixing yung playground, pero at least do’n pwede siya umiyak kung sakali nang hindi napapansin ng mga magulang niya.

pagdating sa playground ay umupo siya agad sa swing. umupo naman si junmyeon sa tabi niya. tahimik silang dalawa ng ilang mga minute hanggang sa sabi ni junmyeon, “are you really in love with me?”

tumalon puso ni yixing. may choice siya ngayon: kung aaminin niya, may chansang masasaktan siya. kung sasabihin niyang biro lang, buburahin niya lahat ng chansa niya kay junmyeon sa hinaharap. bakit ba kasi niya naisip na magconfess habang kumakain sila?!

“yes, kuya,” bulong niya na lang. ano pa bang ibang masasabi niya? ayaw niya namang itago ngayong inexpose niya na sarili niya. isa pa, mas-magandang ma-reject na ngayon kesa umasa siya at masaktan kung lumala na yung nararamdaman niya, di ba?

“what do you want to do about it?” tanong ulit ni junmyeon.

finally, nakaipon ng lakas ng loob si yixing upang tumingala at tingnan sa mga mata si junmyeon. sa tingin niya wala namang negatibong emosyon sa mukha nito. may curiosity, may onting aprehensyon, pero naiintindihan niya kung bakit.

“p-pwede ba kitang ligawan, kuya myeon?” sabi ni yixing. sabi ni daddy kris, go big or go home daw dapat lagi. ito na ‘yung go big niya.

pinanood lang siya ni junmyeon ng ilang mga segundo bago siya tumawa. hindi yung tawang nangaasar – yung tawa ni junmyeon na natutuwa sa mga pangyayari, yung medj matinis na buong katawan niya yung tumatawa. “ang cute mo,” sabi ni junmyeon. “pero paano ba ‘yan, xing, g’graduate na si kuya myeon?”

 _ang cute mo_. naramdaman ni yixing ang pag-init ng mukha niya. buti na lang madilim sa playground – yung streetlight lang sa likod niya ang nagsisilbing ilaw nila at hindi mapansin ang pamumula niya. “k-kahit graduate ka na! at working! paghihirapan ko, kuya myeon! pramis!”

tumuloy ang tawa ni junmyeon, at lalong nag-init mukha ni yixing. “okay, yixing,” sabi niya. “you have one chance. can i trust you?”

tumango si yixing, tapos tumango siya ulit, mga tatlo pang beses. “of course, kuya! pramis. thank you, kuya, thank you talaga!”

sa totoo lang, hindi alam ni yixing kung paano ang mangyayari sa kanila gayon na nga na g’graduate na sila junmyeon. pero naniniwala siya na kaya niyang panindigan ang mga salita at nararamdaman niya, lalo na para kay junmyeon.

 

ngayon, apat na buwan na niyang nililigawan si junmyeon. nakailang dates na rin sila – sa national museum, road trip to tagaytay na silang dalawa, food trip sa binondo, at di mabilang na coffee o study dates sa coreon o esso. siya ang nanliligaw, pero siya yung hinahatid dahil si junmyeon yung may kotse.

 _doesn’t count,_ pangaasar ni kris sa kanya. _he drops all of us off when he can_.

 _bakit ako di ako mahatid?_ pag-whine ni chanyeol. kumakain na naman sila. sa mcdo naman ngayon, para maiba.

 _tanga taga-south ka,_ sabi ni yixing, kasabay ng _you live in cavite_ ni kris.

yes, oo, okay, inaaccept niya na sinasabay rin ni junmyeon si kris at si jongin na makati babe pero ibinababa nang mas-maaga silang dalawa at mas-matagal na si yixing at junmyeon lang ang magkasama sa kotse. umaabot kaya ng forty-five minutes biyahe nila!

 _patay na patay ka kay myeon nakakatawa,_ pangasar sa kanya ni kris.

 _huwag kayong ma-chinese sa sariling bayan ko please,_ sumbat naman ni chanyeol habang sumusubo ng pitong fries. _kuya fan, sabi mo sa’kin tuturuan mo ‘ko mag-chinese._

inirapan na lang ni kris si chanyeol. _sige, kung maamin mo kay baekhyun ng socsci na crush mo siya._

natawa na lang si yixing sa mukha ni chanyeol.

 

april na nang masabi kay yixing – na _malaman_ ni yixing – na may plano pala ulit si junmyeon mag-student council. study date ulit nila – tinatatapos na ni junmyeon thesis niya; nag-aaral naman para sa finals niya next week si yixing – nang lumapit si kyungsoo, councilmate ni junmyeon sa kolehiyo nila. tinapik nito si junmyeon sa balikat at sinabihan na, “may ed mamaya sa office.” tumingin siya kay yixing. “sama ka?”

tumango na lang si yixing kay kyungsoo, at kumaway nang umalis ito. “ed?” tanong niya kay junmyeon. “ikaw magtuturo?”

kinamot ni junmyeon leeg niya. nervous habit. “no,” sabi niya. “para sa student council.”

lalo namang na-confuse si yixing. ninenerbyos siya doon? “di maganda slate niyo? sinong chair?”

pumikit si junmyeon. “ako, ako ‘yung chair.”

natulala ulit si yixing, ngayon naman kay junmyeon. “ha?”

“remember i took the nmat,” sagot ni junmyeon. “i got in. pasok ako sa med.”

“bakit di mo sinabi?”

nagkamot ulit ng leeg si junmyeon. “surprise?” sabi nito, bago siya nag-pout. “sa kampanya mo pa dapat malalaman eh!”

nawala ang kabang hindi namalayan ni yixing na pumalibot na pala sa kanya. natawa siya. “wala eh, Kyungsoo ruined the surprise.” nginitian niya si junmyeon. kapalit ng kabang naramdaman niya ay pride, saya, pagmamahal, at higit sa lahat ay _kilig_. isu-surprise dapat siya ni junmyeon, gamit ang isa sa pinakamalalaking pangarap niya. sino ba naman ang hindi kikiligin do’n?! “i’m proud of you, k-myeon!”

natawa na lang din si junmyeon. “thank you, yixing.” huminga siyang malalim, bago niya inulit, “thank you.”

 

 **Yixing:** hello labas tayo kain please :(

 **Junmyeon:** xingggggggg my thesissssssss

 **Yixing:** you’ve been stuck on your thesis for a week!!! kain lang please please please

_Yixing sent an image._

_Yixing sent an image._

**Yixing:** please????

 **Junmyeon:** ANG UNFAIR MO UGH see you in 30 minutes.

 **Yixing:** yay!!! see you later myeon!!!!!!!

 

**the hehes**

_Yixing sent an image_.

 **Yixing:** belat

 **Chanyeol:** SAAN YAN INGGIT AKO BAKIT KAYO LANG : <

 **Yixing:** double belat  
**Yixing:** bakit gusto mo ba ininvite din kayo ni baekhyun ahehe

 **Jongin:** tANGINA MO KUYA XING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Kris:** @myeon food

 **Junmyeon:** yes u big baby i’m bringing u food sama ka sa amin ni xing for coffee

 **Jongin:** ang weird sabihin pero ANG DOMESTIC

 **Chanyeol:** …nini, lalabas silang sila-sila lang. paano na tayo :(

_Jongin is typing…_

**Jongin:** KAJSENKAJSKEAPSOPEOAP TASOENKOP DAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Yixing:** BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA

 

 **Jongin:** MADAYA MADAYA MADAYA BAKIT KAYO LANG MADAYA!!!!!!!!!!!! : <

**Jongin:** KUYA MYEON BAKIT KAYO LANG ANG DAYA DAPAT DATE TAYO NA TAYO LANG DIN : <

 **Junmyeon:** sorry bby yes okay lalabas tayo just the two of us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Jongin:** BAKIT ANG DAYA :(

 **Kris:** stop spamming bby nagreply na kuya myeon mo di ba

 **Jongin:** MADAYA PA RIN :(

 **Kris:** yes yes bibilhan kita ng isang bonchon set

 **Jongin:** YAY LOVE U KUYA KRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Kris:** control your children

 **Junmyeon:** l u h you helped raise them bakit ako lang

 

 

lumipas ang mga araw, linggo, buwan. election season, di masyadong nakakapagkita ang barkada dahil busy ang lahat – si jongin sa mga exam, si chanyeol at yixing sa mga field papers, si kris sa thesis defense at banda, at si junmyeon sa kampanya at thesis. walang may alam kung paano niya nagagawang maasikaso ito nang sabay, pero ang nasa isip lamang ni yixing ay ipaalala sa kanya na alagaan ang sarili niya kahit papaano. _kain ka, myeon. tulog na, myeon. inom ka ng tubig; mainit sa labas! dadala ako ng extra shirt, kailangan mo ba?_

kahit papaano naman ay nagagawa pa rin nilang mag-text sa isa’t-isa. minsan pa nga ay napatawag si junmyeon dahil masyado siyang pagod para magtext. nakatulog siya ten minutes into the call. di binaba ni yixing ang tawag hanggang magising silang dalawa kinabukasan.

siyempre, landslide vote kay junmyeon, highest voters’ turnout pa ng unibersidad.

pagkatapos ng election season, finals naman na nila yixing at chanyeol, habang nagp’prepare na ng final revisions sila kris at junmyeon. mas-kaunti na ang mga kailangang gawin, pero mahirap pa rin makahanap ng lusot sa skedyul para makapagkita. di na nga sila makasabay umuwi; namimiss na ni yixing yung pag-rap ni kris sa mga kantang pinapatugtog sa radyo kahit pinapalitan niya yung lyrics.

miss na niya si junmyeon. pero hindi niya masabi minsan, dahil nung isang beses na nagkataong naisabay siyang iuwi ni junmyeon at nasabi niyang miss na niya si junmyeon, nagsorry ito at humingi ng kaunti pang panahon. di ba dapat si yixing ‘yung naghahanap ng panahon para kay junmyeon? bakit siya pa yung humihingi ng tawad dahil pareho silang busy? wala namang may kasalanan no’n eh.

kaya, sobrang tuwa niya noong finally, tapos na ang semestre.

tapos na rin si junmyeon at kris at ang batch nila sa kolehiyo. inimbitahan siya ni junmyeon na um-attend ng graduation, _kahit yung college recognition lang, xing, i really wouldn’t mind,_ pero ipinilit ni yixing na para sa kanila ng pamilya niya ‘yon. _punta ka na lang sa grad naming ni chan, kuya! wear your sablay para match tayo, di ba? cheesy kopol!_

hindi pa rin niya mapigilan na mapaiyak, kahit na sobrang proud niya sa batch na nauna sa kanila. marami kasi sa kanila, nakilala at napalapit siya sa tatlong taong nakasama at nakilala niya ang mga ito. tulad na lang ni kuya minseok, na polsci major. naging classmate sa last na natsci ge; ang daming insights lalo na tungkol sa social issues at sa political views. sobrang bait at maalagain. mayroon din si kuya luhan ng devstud, na fbc ng block nila at tumayong tatay-tatayan nila nung freshies pa sila. sobrang funny, supportive, at kahit na lagi nila siyang inaasar na _mas mukha kang mama kesa papa, kuya han_ , di pa rin sila iniwan kahit isang beses.

mayroon din ‘yung mga nakasama niya sa mga org o mga event – si kuya taemin sa public health, si kuya heechul na clinically insane ata galing sa dent…

 

 **Chanyeol:** mami-miss ko sila

 **Yixing:** ako rin :(

 **Jongin:** ganito rin baa ko next year? wala na akong ibang friends kundi kayo na lang :(

 **Yixing:** aww nini don’t worry!!! i’m sure magiging ka-close mo rin blockmates mo, konting pasensya na lang!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Chanyeol:** at sino bang nagsabi g’graduate si xing haha baka unahan mo pa nga yan eh

 **Yixing:** puta ka

 **Jongin:** HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA THANK YOU KUYA CHAN HAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

bago pa man mamalayan ni yixing ay hinahatid na siya ni junmyeon papuntang bus station dahil pauwi na siya ng probinsya. nauna na kasi mga magulang niya, siya na lang inaantay doon.

“text me when you get there,” sabi sa kanya ni junmyeon.

niyakap niya ito at sinabing, “i’ll text you anyway. see you next month, myeon!”

 

at ngayon, andito siya, nakahiga sa kama, at si junmyeon nasa maynila. may bago na naman siyang anonymous admirer. kahit kailan talaga, ang lakas ni junmyeon. napangiti siya at napatext tuloy.

 

 **Yixing:** yieee may admirer na naman siya. lakas!

 **Junmyeon:** ashshshshsa bakit ka natutuwa hahahahahaha when are you coming back?

 **Yixing:** wala lang. ang lakas mo kasi eh perfect ka daw hahahaa totoo naman hahahaah  
**Yixing:** next week.

 **Junmyeon:** aksjnakjsndkjendkje

 **Yixing:** KINIKILIG KA ANO

 **Junmyeon:** i didn’t say anything

 **Yixing:** OHMYGOD KINIKILIG SIYA AYIEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Junmyeon:** see you next week, yixing. good night.

 

gustong sumigaw ni yixing. napakilig niya si junmyeon. na! pa! ki! lig! niya! si! jun! myeon!

pero siyempre kunware cool lang muna. magkikita sila next week. pagkatapos ng enrollment, magsisimula na siya ng ikaapat na taon niya, at si junmyeon naman ay magsisimula ng kanyang buhay med student. excited siya, at takot, pero masaya. di siya makapag-antay.

gusto niya sanang magcomment kay ba kalandian, pero naisip niya na kung ano ba ang best na comment sa kanya.

**Author's Note:**

> hakhak may katuloy 'to sa [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/k0yawonu/status/1020759080577609729) haha


End file.
